


Detente

by Tagpye



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, legion!Anduin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tagpye/pseuds/Tagpye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the arrival of the Burning Legion, Wrathion visits Stormwind with the intention of gaining favour from the Alliance. Though his reunion with Prince Anduin doesn't go quite how he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detente

**Author's Note:**

> So quite obviously all of this is going to be made redundant once we actually get some more info on the expansion story. But the thirst for all grown-up Anduin was too great.
> 
> Also Wrathion bottoms.

There’s a vague simmering of nervousness about, Wrathion thought to himself. But he wouldn’t admit to the nervousness coming from him.

After all, to suddenly declare a request for an audience with the prince of Stormwind, after many years of broken down communication, who would not be nervous? His plans always came first, his duties always came first, but that did not stop him making a few interesting relationships and feeling a variety of uncomfortable emotions along the way. Though the entire set-up of this meeting was all down to necessity, he knew, it’s imperative he says his piece, organises the next move, makes sure everything turns out alright.

But despite all that, the Black Prince was most definitely feeling a tad restless.

The waiting room they chose for him was hardly much of a sight, he mused that they didn’t want to spare much lavishness on him. Humans could be so petty.

The place was more of a study than anything, a few oak tables, a few bookcases and shelves placed here and there, and a few aged and fading paintings dotting the walls. Wrathion at least hoped they could have offered a few refreshments, but it would appear basic manners were not even good enough for a dragon like him.

Needless he didn’t have time to worry about silly old refreshments when the sky was threatening to burn out from above them. And he most definitely didn’t have time to worry about how the young prince would react to him after reuniting after so many years.

Had he changed much though? Would Anduin welcome him with a happy smile or did the ache of betrayal still hang on his chest? He most certainly wasn’t expecting hugs and celebrations but if he could at least have some endearment from the prince after all this time, it would be very much welcomed. Even after all these years, Wrathion still cared for the boy, and he supposed that nervousness in the air probably stemmed from worry that Anduin no longer cared for him.

No guards lingered in the room and he was left with his own thoughts. He wasn’t allowed to bring in his own guards either so any chance of a light hearted chat before the heaviness of the upcoming conversation was nil. He tapped at the table he opted to linger on with sharp clawed fingernails, the sound a welcome distraction from the slightly maddening silence of his quiet isolated room, irregardless boredom and anticipation still tingled down his spine, they could at least have told him how long he would have to wait. He hadn’t one thing to occupy himself with, other than his thoughts of course.

Much to his relief, a small amount of commotion began from outside the door, the footsteps and rising volume of noises indicating that at least _someone_ was approaching. Was it Anduin? Was this him? The voices were hushed and muffled making it difficult to discern the sex and quantity of whomever lingered outside, Wrathion chanced moving a little closer to the door but immediately slunk back to his original posture as the scrapings of hands at the knob suddenly sounded.

Ah, he hoped Anduin wouldn’t catch onto that nervousness in the air, he had no idea where it had come from.

“No I don’t want to be interrupted, and you don’t need to watch the door-“ That voice, definitely a tad deeper than when he had heard it last, but undeniably his, Wrathion recognised it immediately. He heard him before he saw him, and his gaze was already poised to take in the expression of the prince’s face. He needed to know how Anduin was going to react to him, it was a sort of tense necessity to know how to deal with the situation best. If he hated him that was fine, it would possibly hurt, but it was fine.

But if he was pleased to see him, well, that was considerably better.

Though as the prince in question finally surfaced into the room, blinking at him with those wonderfully blue eyes, he quickly found that the words ready to leap off his tongue fizzled out in an instant.

“Wrathion…”

Well, he certainly looked different, if you could sum up Wrathion’s thoughts in the most briefest of ways. His throat had turned peculiarly dry as a tall, well-built young man with tousled blonde hair walked inside, eyeing him with a rather serious expression on his handsome face.

“My, you’ve… changed.” The dragon blurted out, intending for a far more smooth and charismatic response to leave his lips, evidently it did not happen.

“Not too much I hope.” Anduin smiled, a very nostalgic and warming sight, and Wrathion’s tenseness faded somewhat, “You haven’t really changed much at all though.” The stony demeanour that had accompanied the prince returned quite quickly and Wrathion wasn’t quite sure what to make of it.

“Well in my dragon form I most certainly have, I didn’t think much of changing my appearance outwards of that though.” He replied with a lofty air, shifting off the table to move a little closer to Anduin, hopefully not making it more than obvious that he was eager to scrutinise all the little changes in his composition. His face was definitely more handsome than he had seen it last, and he wasn’t quite certain why it made his insides clench so.

The prince however, made no such inclination to move from his position at the entrance of the room. Instead he resumed to stand there with a piercing glare, making Wrathion falter a little in his movements.

“How have you been then?” He attempted to break the ice with a warm, friendly tone, holding his arm up lightly against the wall. Anduin however, only responded to him tritely,

“Reasonably well I suppose.” His lips thinning into an unhappy sort of scowl.

Honestly, the boy welcomed him with a smile and now he was being as cold as a Valkyr’s backside. Wrathion’s inhuman senses attempted to discern the prince’s obvious discomfort, alas he struggled to find just what was making the prince so damn miserable. Perhaps he indeed hated his very presence then, it was a strong possibility he had pondered out of all the many varied possibilities of their reunion, however it made the conversation a little more uncomfortable now, not to mention there was a peculiar dull ache in his chest at such a thought. Getting involved with mortals was so tiresome.

There was a mild twitch in Anduin’s fingertips that he had caught onto however, a sort of gesture that suggested he was tethering back some kind of movement, was it to punch him? Wrathion wouldn’t have thought him to be the sort, but then again it had been several years, he had little knowledge of how much he had changed. Nonetheless Wrathion brushed it off, and grinned endearingly at the prince before him, “I take it you’re not too pleased to see me-“

“Do you have any idea how much you upset me?” The terseness in Anduin’s demeanour suddenly seemed to snap, a thick, pained anger slipping in to fill its place. His words were gravelly and harsh, as if holding back a torrent of emotions that threatened to cascade into something else. The dragon prince blinked at him, so he was upset? Also angry, quite understandable, but there was something else in Anduin’s features he couldn’t quite work out.

“I’m well aware of how my actions may have caused harm, but please understand that it was never anything personal. There are certain duties I must fulfil and-“

“Holy light Wrathion, just… Just stop talking please.” Anduin snapped, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth in a frustrated gesture.

The dragon puffed out his chest a little indignantly, how rude of him! It seemed along with the rather striking changes in his development he also lost a fair amount of manners in the process, Wrathion’s eyes narrowed in irritation. “Well I came here to speak with you but I can’t do much of that when I’m banned from talking can I?”

Anduin’s fingers remained at his lips, and the prince had turned his head away as if unwilling to meet his eyes. If Wrathion wasn’t feeling so irked he would have commented that the sight was rather aesthetically pleasing. “You haven’t bothered to talk to me in several years, do you know how much I’ve thought of you? I often wondered if I’d ever see your face again.” He ground out, his eyebrows furrowing a little at his words.

“I’ve been extremely busy, there was little opportunity to converse with you considering I’d be arrested on the spot if I even so much as approached one of your Alliance. And besides, I had no idea whether or not you’d even want to see me again.” The dragon announced in a matter-of-fact tone. Honestly, it wasn’t a difficult concept was it? His actions had most definitely been understandable given his situation, Wrathion wasn’t quite sure what the entire issue was.

However his words didn’t do much to appease the stoniness in his expression, Anduin shook his head slowly, “And I suppose the only reason you’re speaking to me now is because you need something from me, right?”

“Well, that’s a very unnecessary way of putting it, yes but-”

“Right then.” The prince’s eyes darkened, and he moved to turn away from him, towards the door.

“Oh come on now! Yes I came to you with important business but being able to see you again was a wonderful addition to that! And in honesty if you wanted nothing to do with me I would have more than likely pestered and pestered until I’d have you on my side!” Wrathion felt a little uncomfortable to stoop to something such as grovelling, but for Anduin he would do such a thing, he didn’t even stop to think about it. “And I did think about getting in touch with you actually, I had pondered sending you mail but I was unsure if you’d appreciate such a thing. I thought about you considerably though, almost every day in fact, and though you might not believe me I do very much-“, Wrathion cleared his throat, feeling a sense of mild embarrassment flicker through him, “I do still care for you, an awful lot in fact.”

Finally Anduin turned to him, the bright blue in his eyes warming Wrathion’s heart just a little. Despite the hurt in his face being considerably diminished there still remained something questionable in his features, as if he looked immensely frustrated, as if something was on the tip of his tongue yet he couldn’t bear for himself to part with it.

Wrathion opened his mouth to break the silence, yet he hadn’t chance to utter a word before Anduin’s body suddenly collided with his, pressing him tightly up against the wall.

“Is this an attack?” Wrathion enquired tentatively as Anduin’s torso brushed up against his, pushing him deeper against the stone. The prince’s breathing had become almost ragged and a feral expression slid over him, pupils dilating and lips thinning and pursing repetitively.  Wrathion’s arms were pinned to the wall by Anduin’s strong grip, granting the dragon very little movement to do, well, anything really. He wasn’t quite sure why Anduin would initiate a fight with him considering the boy was hardly one for combat and Wrathion had more than enough power to subdue him, surely that was something he must have realised.

The prince’s gaze seemed to rake over him, as if drinking in every feature on his face, Wrathion merely glared back at him in confusion unsure as to why Anduin had found a particular interest in his lips. Though he had an inkling of his intentions, the possibility of it seemed so far-fetched he felt weary of even entertaining such an idea. Despite that he shivered as Anduin pressed his head into the crook of his neck, panting heavily.

“What are you…” Wrathion trailed off, fidgeting at the strange emotions which surfaced as Anduin seemed to melt into him. His heart was erratic now, but he felt unsure what to do with himself, or what Anduin wanted to do with him, though from what he could tell it would seem that Anduin didn’t know what he wanted to do either. The prince’s actions were hesitant, hasty, as if running purely off instinct but struggling with his thoughts, Wrathion could feel his lips were close to his throat now, the grip in his fingers loosened and strengthened with indecisiveness.

To his surprise it would seem his suspicions were confirmed correct when the sensation of Anduin’s hot wet tongue suddenly smoothed against his skin and slid up to his ear.

He didn’t mean to let out a small gasp, but undoubtedly such a noise left him.

“I didn’t think you to be the sort to do this kind of thing.” He chuckled, fighting to maintain composure of himself as the prince began to lovingly smother his mouth over his flesh.

“Well if it wasn’t obvious you left me with a lot of pent up emotions.” Anduin shakily replied, finally sounding more like the prince he knew when he had departed from him last. “Wrathion, Wrathion you have no idea how much I-“ It seemed he felt unable to hold his self-restraint as he shallowly bit into the side of his neck, sucking in deeply, hungrily. Wrathion’s knees wobbled at such stimulation, finding solace in pressing his nose against that long blonde hair, partaking in that heavenly scent he had become fond of. It took him back to a lighter time, the merry cacophony of the tavern, amber red sunsets smothering the mountain-tops, spending many a night indulging in mirthful chatter with a prince who smiled as brightly as the stars. He remembered catching such a scent on occasion then, it was just as wonderful as the creature it had come from.

Anduin’s hands softened their vice-like grip and moved up to cup his face, the feeling of those fingertips on his skin sent a pleasant tingle down his spine, and the gesture was soon followed by the prince’s parted mouth. He kissed him with fervour, and Wrathion met him with the same kind of passion. Granted this kind of reception was something he definitely hadn’t expected, but he took it in his stride. There was a pleasant buzzing in his veins, happiness probably, he had suspected the prince had more than friendly platonic feelings for him but to carry those emotions around with him for such a long time, he hadn’t realised he was special, or worthy of such a thing.

The kiss was rather demanding, as if Anduin was desperate to pour out his longing and desire into a tangible form, to ease his heart of whatever burdens he had been holding onto. Wrathion didn’t quite mind that at all, but he felt an uncontrollable twinge at not having the upper hand in this situation, he always had to have the upper hand, perhaps it was something in his blood. Though, try as he might to gain some kind of leverage in the prince’s embrace, he found himself constantly being beat down by Anduin’s persistence, his mouth firm and ravenous, body constantly grinding and pushing against his.

Another unwanted utterance of pleasure sounded from his lips as Anduin pushed his tongue inside his mouth, the feeling of being forced open and devoured was most peculiar, but in a good way, it caused his heart to race far faster. And in fact he was feeling even more excited at being so relentlessly consumed by Prince Anduin of all people, the human who he often teased for his amicable, calm ways. Did he really cause such a reaction in such a person? The sensation of something hard poking against his hip seemed to answer that question.

Irregardless Wrathion had little say in what Anduin wished to do with him it seemed, the prince’s hands abruptly moved to pull at his belts and bindings, pushing away fabric to expose his bare torso to the outside air.

“That’s a little forward don’t you think?” Wrathion began, speaking with a humourous tone. However Anduin apparently had no time for talk either, gripping the dragon’s wrists and pinning them above his head while his other hand moved to pull down his trousers. As his half-hard cock fell into sight it was immediately seized causing the dragon to jolt at the sudden contact, the prince’s fingers firmly grasped his shaft as he pumped it until it grew fully erect. Wrathion hissed in delight, writhing as Anduin bent over to lathe his mouth over his tan chest, finding a hard nipple and biting into the nub whilst his hand mercilessly worked his dick.

He was all too aware of noises escaping his lips, lustful and haughty, but such a pleasure was nigh impossible to not react to. They spurred Anduin on additionally, as if his cries were some delectable tone of music he had to have more of, passionately plucking and strumming his body as if he were an instrument. To be debauched in such a way would have been mortifying to him if it were anyone other than Anduin, but he supposed that he could make lots of exceptions for the prince. Not to mention he had many a thing to make up for in his absence.

Anduin pulled away from him momentarily as if surveying his handiwork, but there still remained a tension in his face, as if he still felt immensely unsatisfied. Wrathion found his arms being dropped, begrudgingly feeling a little disappointed at the sudden removal of that wonderful, wonderful contact, and Anduin’s hands instead moved to smooth up along his sides, feeling his figure.

“I’m… sorry about this.” The prince quietly spoke, “You just… It’s difficult to…“ His palms rested just below his jaw and Anduin gave him a longing expression.

“Is this alright?” He said.

Wrathion sighed, a little miffed at the feeling of his cock pressing against the fabric of Anduin’s jacket when it could be in somewhere more fitting, like his hand, “If it wasn’t alright I would have beaten you down with the power of the Black Dragonflight already.” The boy was still as meek and benevolent as ever it would seem, honestly, when was he going to realise the fact that he could simply take what he wanted and utilise his power and prestige? Several long years of growing did little to toughen him up apparently, and at that thought Wrathion sighed again in irritation.

“What’s the matter?” Anduin asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“A _strong_ prince would do what he liked without question.” Wrathion responded airily, taking subtle enjoyment at being able to press at his buttons once again.

“A strong prince wouldn’t force his will onto others.” Anduin snapped back.

With that Wrathion let out a throaty chuckle, really he should have stopped then and avoided an argument, but something in him itched to goad him on further, oh how he had missed their arguments so very dearly. “Mmm, but how would you ever get what you wish? There are some situations where the only viable option is take without question, for example, I could walk out of here at this very moment leaving you all on your ownsome.” He smirked at how the prince’s eyes narrowed with annoyance.

“You’re just as insufferable as ever aren’t you?”

“Most definitely.”

Again caught off guard, Wrathion started a little as Anduin’s arms slid around his body and suddenly whirled him round to slam him down onto the table behind him. He barely had chance to recover before Anduin’s body slid on top of his, mouth passionately pressing against his own, kissing so deeply it seemed to suck out his breath. He almost felt dazed as Anduin flipped him over, the cold smooth sensation of the polished wood brushing against his bared chest.

A fumbling hand found his cock again and began to stroke him at a steady pace much to his delight, and he found his hips being positioned just at the very edge of the table, his feet resting squarely on the floor bending him into a smooth angle. He was quite aware of human sexual activities, something he felt he had to know considering he normally walked around in a human body himself, and bristled a little at what he believed Anduin was intending to do to him. Of course he had never bothered partaking in those sorts of activities himself, so he had no experience of what was to come, if such an act was going to occur.

Regardless the feeling of Anduin’s warm body possessively smothering his was… inexplicably nice, fulfilling even. As were the little hitched sounds of delight he caught in his harsh, laboured breath, not to mention how much more strongly that lovely scent caught at his senses. Somewhere in Anduin’s abrupt movements his turban must have fallen to the floor, leaving more skin around his ear and neck exposed and the prince bit into that area, drawing a sharp cry from Wrathion at the sensitivity. Whilst his teeth scraped over the shape of Wrathion’s ear, Anduin’s free hand never seemed to settle in one place, moving to slip under fabric and smooth over every inch of skin he could find as if trying to explore and map every part of him, resting at the hard nubs on his chest and rubbing them incessantly. As Anduin worked him up further and further he became all too aware of something hard and pointed grinding up against his ass.

The Black Prince was light-headed with the amount of stimulation, admittedly unsure how to even react to such a feeling. Thusly he opted to simply lie there, partaking in those wonderful sensations as Anduin desperately and ravenously groped at his body. Was such fervent sexual desire commonplace with young human males? Wrathion wasn’t especially sure, he liked it regardless though.

Something shifted above him and Anduin’s hand left his sex, before he even really had chance to utter one snide complaint, wet fingers suddenly pressed up against his asshole and Wrathion immediately froze.

“It’s… it’s only saliva so…” Anduin mumbled hazily, pushing at him deeper until a single digit slid into his insides. It wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable but it felt strange, he held very still allowing Anduin to enter him.

The prince pulled out, however only to coat his fingers with more slick spit, before pressing at him again feeling his body give way to slightly more mass. With a slight curve of his fingertips Wrathion found himself keening at the peculiar shock of pleasure that shuddered through him as Anduin began to finger him more deeply, holding him steady as the action was repeated again and again. Long blonde strands of hair tickled at the nape of his neck and the dragon found himself shuddering, more so when Anduin began to lathe his tongue over the soft curve of his shoulder lovingly, as if the taste of his very skin was something remarkably delicious. The amount of fingers increased and Wrathion squirmed uncomfortably as the pressure from Anduin’s intrusion grew, he wouldn’t dare announce his discomfort though, as if he had some fear he would scare the prince off like a wild, meek animal if he uttered any sound other than pleasure. Nonetheless, even though the prince was almost frantic in his movements he took care to nip into little wonderful spots across his body which detracted from the pain. Wrathion wondered if he had done this before, he wondered if this was a mark of experience, cloying jealousy, something he felt a tad unaccustomed to, settled a little in his stomach, but at the present it felt far more prudent to enjoy Anduin’s touch rather than worry about that just now.

Though he supposed he could find out about whatever the prince had been up to once they were done, his connections were pretty impressive.

When Anduin felt that he had prepared his body sufficiently he wasted no time in pulling down his own breeches and pressing his cock up against his entrance, with that Wrathion craned his head to observe the act, staring curiously at the prince’s almost trance-like expression. The boy seemed as if he had been demolished by intense thirst and the dragon was his glass of water, as though he had been suffering immensely and Wrathion was his cure. The Black Prince wanted to speak but felt unsure what was even supposed to be said in such a situation, quite evidently Anduin looked far too focused on coating his dick with another wad of saliva and preparing to push into him to bother with conversation anyway. He felt the tip nudging into him, which in itself didn’t especially feel very difficult to handle, however the moment Anduin gave a sturdy slow thrust of his hips and pushed in past the ring of muscle Wrathion almost yelled at how thick and odd his erection felt inside of him.

“Gods… that’s a little… not what I was expecting…” He churned out, biting at his lip to ease a little of the strange pressure. In the haze of trying to find some release he noticed his clawed fingertips had somehow found their way into the thick wood of the table he was strewn upon and dragged a little down the furniture leaving noticeable welts. He wasn’t particularly sure when that had happened, but he supposed to would make an amusing sight to see the prince explain that later on.

Anduin’s gravelly voice sounded above him, “Sorry, it’ll get easier, just try to loosen up, you’re so tight…”

He pulled his hips back to ease most of his cock from his ass, and Wrathion braced himself as it was sheathed inside him yet again, the prince gasping out his name as his walls clamped around him. However that movement was slightly less abrasive than the first initial push, and as Anduin gently smoothed his dick in and out of his insides he found the act to be steadily more bearable and not of the ‘ _this feels far too strange and uncomfortable to be pleasurable, mortals are strange little creatures_ ’ kind. With a steady push Anduin entered him more deeply and brushed up against that spot where his fingers had massaged before, what was it called? He should know that, though knowledge and a variety of other mental functions such as the ability to breathe or utter a coherent reply left him as pleasure shivered up his spine and departed from his body in the form of a long drawn out groan.

Anduin’s breath seemed to hitch with the sound, the movements above him stilled, however it appeared that was only a momentary pause as thick hands reached for his hips and anchored them to allow the prince to thrust into him with more precision. Wrathion’s body shook as Anduin began to fuck him more deeply, the wanting little noises that escaped from his lips grew in volume, completely independent from his own will as shockwaves of delight sparked through him, all discomfort easing into the tight hot sensation of his cock grinding against him. Part of him vaguely remembered that he had come here for important and serious reasons, that he was supposed to be using his silver tongue to pry aid from the Alliance’s forces, and instead here he was being mated by Stormwind’s young, beloved prince. A little different than what he was anticipating really.

The room that was ironically once empty of sound began to be filled with the noise of Anduin’s flesh smacking against his as he grew more desperate in his movements, additionally Wrathion’s sharp hiccupping moans also echoed off the walls, but the dragon would refuse to acknowledge he was gasping so wantonly at being impaled on his dick. Though Wrathion wasn’t the only one gasping either, each deep breathy groan from the prince above him was something that only added to the variety of sensations assaulting his taut, shaking body; hearing Anduin make such noises, such thick, longing desire dripping from those perfect lips, it was a thrill that ran straight through him. More than anything it was a feeling that was almost maddening, each thrust taking him more and more into some curious space where the only thing he desired in this wide world was having the fair-haired boy fuck him until he broke. He pushed back against his cock in time with Anduin’s own movements, hungrily seeking more stimulation which the prince happily complied with.

Anduin wavered and shifted slightly, before finding a tighter grip and pounding into him far more violently, his entire body, and the surface he was resting on, shook with the motions. The pleasure doubled and doubled, settling in his stomach warmly and fogging in his head. He cried out as he felt it building up in his insides, as if he were about to snap completely, the prince rammed into him and his back began to steadily arch, claws burrowing back into the wood.

With the bow of his body Anduin’s head slid against his own, hot feverish kisses pressing against the side of his face. A palm snaked around his collarbone as if attempting to maintain the curved posture he was bent into, and the prince began to gasp into his skin as his movements became more vigorous and erratic. Wrathion was somewhat aware of a hand seizing his erection and jerking him loosely, but that didn’t especially process in his mind as orgasm began to suddenly build up over him as Anduin’s deep, hard thrusts continued to smack against his behind. A wanting mouth closed over his, kissing him fiercely, lustily, passion pouring from the gesture.

His body shivered and shook as release washed over him, the peak rising up almost too suddenly and Wrathion choked out a few throaty whines as the sensation simmered within him. Anduin’s nose pressed into the curve of his neck, silky hair pillowing over his bared shoulders, and with a few more sharp movements the prince let out a harsh grunt, his body slowing.

They stayed like that for many moments, the only form of communication between them being their haughty, laboured breaths mingling from each other’s throats. The hands which grasped him eventually fell sluggishly, Anduin peeling himself from his body to allow him space.

Despite being so thoroughly, in the most simplest of terms, screwed, he attempted to maintain some form of dignity as he began to pull up his clothing and readjust his skewed decorations. The notion fell a little flat as Anduin took that as an opportunity to pull his now softened dick from his insides, which immediately caused a small yelp to jump from his mouth.

“Sorry…” Anduin muttered, wavering behind him as if unsure whether he should attempt to help redress the now bedraggled looking dragon prince.

“Hmph. Sorry is the only thing you can say to me after all that?” Wrathion retorted, bending down to pull at his trousers. “Well I hope that’s settled whatever- Ugh.” The Black Prince grimaced at the feeling of something slick and wet leaking down his thighs. There seemed to be a flurry of movement behind him and suddenly warm cotton began to mop up over his legs. Letting the prince of Stormwind wipe up his own cum from his ass was very much to his own chagrin, but he supposed that this entire situation had gone way too far to even feel embarrassed by such an act now. Nonetheless he let out a small grumpy huff.

Immediately as Anduin had finished clearing him up, he hoisted at his breeches, and settled himself atop that god forsaken table, arms crossing over one another.

“Right, well since it would seem that you lack the ability to greet someone in a socially acceptable manner, may I begin this conversation anew?” Wrathion declared, “How are you?”

Anduin chuckled loudly, a wonderful smile pulling at his features. The prince moved over to the table and hopped up to sit beside him, placing his dislodged turban back onto his head with purposefully bad aim.

“I’m doing alright, aside from the obvious demon invasion of course.” He smiled, tucking away the stray strands of hair which had fallen from his band. “I apologise about that earlier scene by the way, I must say I’m not quite sure what came over me.”

Faux sympathy dripped from his words and Wrathion pulled an unamused expression whilst readjusting his turban. “Oh indeed. Is that how you greet all your old friends now?”

“Who said we’re still friends? Don’t you think you demolished most of any friendship when backstabbed me in that little stint a few years back?”

Wrathion peeked at Anduin’s face to survey any hostility, but there was none there, just exasperation and mild upset. “I said that I never wanted to hurt you-“

“I know. Actually I think you’re too self-absorbed to even consider how your actions would have affected me emotionally.” He sighed. “I don’t forgive you and I don’t trust you, but unfortunately some part of me likes you an awful, awful lot.”

They sat there in contemplative silence. Wrathion wasn’t especially sure what he could say to that really, he had no idea where, if any, potential relations would go after this. Quite obviously the prince had deep emotions for him, but what did that especially mean for them in general? Perhaps that was more for Anduin to decide than him.

“Regardless of how we interact from now on, I want to say that I will still maintain my affections for you.” Wrathion spoke.

“Yes.” Anduin nodded, “Me too.”

His hands danced a little restlessly at his sides, “We have much to talk about.”

“Indeed we do, so please begin your little speech on how you need our forces to riskily assault some key location in the Legion’s defences so I can tell you to sod off.” Anduin smirked.

Wrathion grinned and wagged a finger, “Ah ah, you’re missing the part where we bicker and argue about this for hours on end.”

The prince scooted closer to him and gave him an affectionate look, “So it would seem, let us bicker and argue about this for hours on end then. Til the candles burn low and we perhaps find some common-ground.”

Part of Wrathion hoped that they would never come to an agreement, if that meant they were to remain there talking for as long as that would be.


End file.
